I left you
by The-Dark-Queen-Always
Summary: "WHY DO YOU CARE! You made me who I am, you turned me into a monster! So, what if you leave me you'll lose your chess piece! My son is dead, and only way to bring him back is to kill that boy! And I will kill him... even if it is the last thing I'll do." AU-ish Rumple is not trapped in the Pandora's box and is also Regina's father. I read a theory on tumblr and then wrote this.
1. Chapter 1

Rumple watched as his own grandson crumbled on the floor, he silently watched what could be the return of the Evil Queen, Henry was the only thing good in her life, the only one that could change her. He watched as his daughter cried in pain, she looked... weak, weak from fighting who she really was. And then she was gone, her eyes became emotionless, no pain, no suffering only... anger and that scared him, it hurt him to have to look at his daughter broken, she never knew who she was, he never had a courage to tell her. He wanted to tell her, he did and when he tried, Cora came back and ruined everything, then Regina was tortured and then before he knew it they were in Neverland looking for Henry and looking for Peter Pan.

Regina watched as Emma cut Peter Pan with her sword, he started to bleed and then it hit her.

"If he can bleed, we can hurt him and if he can hurt him, we can kill him. Or more specifically I can kill him and I swear the God I will, all of you are going to get of this island, get on the Jolly Roger and start to sail, I'll be back with Henry's heart or I will be dead. You all have someone you love I have no one but Henry, I got nothing to lose." It hurt her to say this, but it was the truth, she got no one.

"Regina, we are not leaving you!" The words left Rumple's mouth before he could even registered it. "_I_ am not leaving you, not again, I can't leave you!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?! _You _made me who I am, _you_ turned me into a monster! So, what if you leave me you'll lose your chess piece?! My son is dead, and only way to bring him back is to kill that boy! And I will kill him... even if it is the last thing I'll do."

"It might just be, dearie. Why do I care? I care because you... because you are my daughter."

"WHAT?" Regina, Bealfire and The Charmings asked at the same time. "Would you care to explain, dearie?" Regina's voice was dripping with sarcasm because she didn't believe him, she was sure that he was lying.

"I didn't know, I swear, if I did I'd take you away from Cora the moment you were born, I'd never learn you magic, I'd love you like you deserve I wouldn't be like her. I'd never..." He couldn't finish it, she stopped him, she didn't say anything but the way she looked at him, she didn't believe him.

"Come closer Regina." She didn't move. "I just want to make you believe me, I want to show you something." She came closer and he took her hand and then she felt it, the sensation going through her body, she felt the strongest bond she ever did, _family,_ they shared the same blood.

"Parent's love." Regina muttered under her breath.

"What does that mean?" Emma asked, puzzled.

"When the two practice magic, a parent and a child, a parent creates a bond with the child without even knowing it, the parent's love, the truest love of them all. Listen, Rumple, I believe you, but I have to save my son, you should understand that, I have to save him, I have to try." With that the deep purple smoke circled around her and then she disappeared.

"You go, I can't leave her. And... Bea... Neal... son, I love you."

"I love you too, papa. Go with her, get my son's heart and keep... keep my sister safe. I want to meet her."

"Thank you." And then smoke appeared around him and he disappeared as well.

"Now, what do we do?" Emma asked.

"We do what they told us, we got the cure for Charming, and if anyone can save Henry and kill Peter Pan, it's the two of them." Snow said shortly and started going in the way of the ship assuming that Regina fixed it. It took some time for everyone else to follow her but she was right. Nothing could stop Regina or Rumple when they were fighting for the one they loved.

* * *

**_I don't know if I should continue this or just leave this like this, also if you want me to continue leave someone you want Regina to be with(anyone). Any feedback would be appreciated._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Enchanted Forest. Past. **_

Regina snuck out of her bed chambers and went to the local village where the fair was held. She never thought that she could get this far with her mother not noticing. She was ten years old and on that day, every year, she'd snuck out of the castle and she would be just a child , nothing more. She started going when she was four, she met the locals and they treated her like a little girl, she didn't have to go to lady lessons and she didn't have to dress up or watch how she walked, how she talked. There was a woman who welcomed Regina in her home, the first year she came, she was going there every year since. That time was not different. She heard as Maria screamed, Regina quickly hid behind the window and watch in horror as the men with a skin that made him look… "Regal" it was the only word that she could come up with to describe this man. His skin was almost golden.

" Now, dearie, where's the child? " The man with a golden skin asked Maria, the woman that took care of Regina.

" I don't know what you're talking about. "

Maria tried to sound confident, she didn't know who this man was, but she cared for Regina very much. From the moment she laid eyes on her, she couldn't resist, so she took the girl in her home, she could see, that no matter how hard Regina tried to hide it, that Regina was abused, maybe mentally but physically she was intact as far as Maria get to see.

" Oh, come on, let's not play this game. This is your last chance, where is the girl? She's around ten, long hair, probably had her hair into a french braid, she doesn't wear dresses, she was abused mentally, I think, and her eyes… Her eyes are warm, scared, chocolate brown, beautiful eyes. Oh, and her name is… Regina. "

" I still don't know what you're talking about. "

Rumpelstiltskin was starting to get annoyed, so he put his hand in her chest, his fingers wrapped around her heart, and ripped her heart out and crushed it.

Regina watched and she had to put her hand on her mouth to stop herself from screaming, before she could think of anything else, she started to run, she ran for her life, she didn't look back when she got to her room, she laid down on her bed, curled up in the ball and started to cry.

_**Storybrooke. Past. **_

He couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the piece of a paper in his hand, he felt like the weight of world just dropped on his shoulders.

" Rumple, are you okay? " Belle asked genuinely concerned. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Belle calling his name. His Belle, his true love. He had to tell her, she was always by his side.

" Belle, I have something I need to tell you. "

" What? "

" I… uhm, I have a daughter. "

But Belle didn't judge him, and that surprised him, even if he knew that it shouldn't.

" Who is she? "

" Regina. "

" Did you tell her? " Belle didn't like it, but she didn't want for Rumple to lose another child.

" No, I didn't and I can't, I made her who she is, I made her monster, I made her to cast this curse so that I could find Bealfire, Neal, what kind of person does that? Turns his own child into a monster so that he could find his other child? "

" Rumple… I think you should tell her. "

_**Neverland. Present. **_

Regina reappeared in other part of the jungle, probably different part of the island. Before she could think to do anything, magic went through her body, she was confused, it seemed like nothing changed. When she planned on getting closer to the Pan's hide out, red smoke appeared and Rumpelstiltskin came out of it.

" What do you think you are doing? " She gets that he is her… the man who helped " make " her , but she already had a father, the one that raised her, the one that she loved.

" I said it, I am not leaving you. "

" For my plan to work I needed you on that ship. I needed you to keep all of them safe, until I get back. You are the only one of them that can use magic and you are not afraid of going too far, going dark, which in this case is a good thing but if we were anywhere else, I would never let you close to anyone I care about and especially to my son. And you being the man who… uhm… slept with my mother and as a result I came to existence. "

" You can say that I am your father, it's not the end of the world . "

" I beg to differ, I had a father. To me you are nothing more then my teacher. We are going to get closer to Pan's camp and then I'll kill him, with or without your help. Now, keep up."

She started walking and didn't even look at him. That hurt him, but he didn't say anything, he just followed her. After, what seemed, hours they decided to make a camp and stay there for the night. They prepared everything and sat down to eat what Rumple conjured. After few minutes of silence, Regina asked.

" Before you appeared I felt magic going through my body, what does that mean? "

" I don't know, maybe to tell you that I'm coming? Or maybe you were just confused. You did have a rather rough day. "

" It seemed a little more powerful then just being confused. "

They stayed quite for a little while but Regina broke the silence once again.

" I watched you kill her. "

" What? Who? "

" Maria. " At the confused look on his face, she continued " You don't even remember her, do you? She was the only one that really cared about me. _Me, Regina, _not a girl who was forced to dress up or be a queen, she cared about me without all of that. I was ten and you were looking for me at the fair, you asked her where I was and she didn't tell you and you ripped her heart out and crushed it! The irony is that you think that the first murder I saw was from Cora, but it wasn't it was one of yours! I was just a little girl!" She knew she couldn't no _shouldn't_ become emotional but she had to tell him, all those years he acted like it was all Cora's fault, that she became corrupted, but he was wrong, it was _him_, he started all of that, just like he always does.

" Regina, I am… " But before he could say anything else, she interrupted him.

" It's late. I am going to sleep, you should get some sleep to, we have a long day ahead of us. Good night, Rumple. " And without looking back at him, she went and laid down on the ground, she remembered all happy memories she spent with Maria and cried herself to sleep once again.

" Good night, Regina. "

* * *

**_Thank you for reviews, fallowing, favorite(ing) ... Here's another chapter and I still haven't decided on love for Regina so tell me more of your suggestions. Any feedback would be appreciated. _**


End file.
